Impel Down
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: "Si il écoutait ses pulsions, il aurait massacré tout le monde à l'entrée et il serait reparti avec son amant sous le bras. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se déroulaient entre eux. Crocodile, blessé dans sa fierté, serait parti, lui glissant entre les doigts, comme le sable qu'il était."


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté…**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est une Crocodile/Doflamingo.**

 **J'adore ce pairing, j'adore Doffy.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages, l'univers appartiennent à Eichiro Oda**

 **Rating : T**

 **ça se passe quand Crocodile est à Impel Down, Doflamingo lui rend visite. ^^**

 **Merci à Nathdawn pour la bêta, merci beaucoup !**

 **Et tiens vu que je suis une horrible personne que je n'ai pas écris de Zosan pour ton anniversaire qui est demain (oui j'ai pas oublié :D ) je te dédis celui-là. Désolée, je sais que tu affectionne pas particulièrement ce pairing! Mais c'est mieux que rien. XD (je te le souhaite pas en avance ça porte malheur. XD)**

 **Voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« Arrivée à Impel Down du capitaine corsaire Donquixote Doflamingo. »

La voix synthétique émanant des haut-parleurs résonna sur le petit ponton qui permettait au navire de la marine d'accoster. Le seul bruit alentour était celui des vagues échouant contre les murs solides de la prison marine. Le visage fermé, Doflamingo déploya son immense silhouette et enjamba sans peine le bateau. Il se dirigea droit vers Magellan, le directeur d'Impel Down.

Il sentait la tension ambiante autour de lui et malgré ce que ce voyage lui coûtait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé. Il savait qu'il faisait peur, que sa présence dérangeait et il adorait ça.

« Donquixote Doflamingo. »

« Magellan. Où est-il ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

On lui fit passer les habituelles menottes en granit marin, pour être sûr qu'il n'use pas de ses pouvoirs. Magellan le guida jusqu'au niveau 6, le dernier, inconnu de tous et réservé aux pires criminels. Chaque niveau avait sa particularité en matière de torture. Les hommes derrière les barreaux n'était plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, attendant en silence la prochaine séance de souffrance. Ils s'agitèrent néanmoins lorsqu'ils virent le corsaire passer et le regardèrent avancer, ignorant parfaitement tous les murmures terrifiés que son passage semait. Il était craint de tous, il le savait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Doflamingo sourit. Ils étaient arrivés. Devant lui se trouvait une cellule. Et dans cette cellule, il y avait…

« Crocodile. »

Ce dernier releva la tête et Doflamingo ressentit une étrange pulsation parcourir ses veines. Comme si son cœur froid et mort s'était remis à battre. Il s'accroupit face à lui pour mieux le voir. L'homme n'avait pas perdu son imposante carrure ni son regard fier. Mais ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux jaunes étaient cerclés d'un noir profond, témoins des tortures qu'enduraient les prisonniers de ce niveau. Il était assis au fond de la cellule, nonchalamment adossé au mur, les mains serrés dans d'épaisse menottes en granit marin l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement de ses bras, son crochet dépassant de l'étau. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines.

« Doflamingo. »

La voix profonde de Mr.0 résonna dans sa geôle et tout contre la peau du roi de Dressrosa, comme une caresse.

« Je me demandais si tu allais me rendre visite un jour. »

Le dragon céleste rit.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire dans le sentimentalisme. »

Crocodile eut une lueur étrange dans le regard, comme un voile fugace de tristesse. Mais peut-être l'esprit de Doflamingo lui jouait-il encore un tour, car l'ancien corsaire répondit aussitôt d'une voix ennuyée :

« C'est que l'on se sent seul ici. »

Il soupira avant de se radosser au mur.

« Je ferai n'importe-quoi pour un bon cigare. »

Un montecristo* sortit aussitôt de la poche de Doflamingo. Crocodile haussa un sourcil surpris. Magellan, en retrait, mais toujours présent pendant l'échange, comme l'exigeait le protocole pour ce genre de visites très spéciales, s'avança et tonna :

« Les présents qui peuvent apporter du confort aux prisonniers sont interdits, Doflamingo ! »

Le corsaire se retourna lentement et étira sa grande taille, dominant largement le déjà imposant chef d'Impel Down.

« Tu te permets de me donner des ordres, Magellan ? C'est bien, tu es courageux. J'accepte déjà ces foutues menottes. Tu n'as pas envie que je m'énerve, avec ou sans granit marin ! Si ? »

L'homme recula prudemment, se contentant d'observer la situation, prêt à intervenir au moindre écart. Il craignait plus que tout qu'un homme de la trempe de Doflamingo se présente à Impel Down. Si celui-ci décidait de libérer Crocodile, aucune prison ne pourrait le retenir. Personne n'était capable de dire ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de cet étrange personnage. Et c'était ça qui effrayait le plus le directeur. Cet homme était tout à fait imprévisible, parce qu'il était complètement fou.

Aussi Magellan passa outre et le laissa briser un interdit en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Putain de pirates.

Doflamingo, satisfait, s'assit devant la cellule, le visage tout contre les barreaux et murmura :

« Allez viens, Croco. »

Le corsaire déchu se redressa lentement en ricanant.

« En fait, tu es venu dans l'optique de me voir m'humilier en obéissant à tes ordres, c'est ça, stupide oiseau ? »

Il s'approcha et s'assit néanmoins devant les barreaux, son visage touchant presque celui du corsaire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser la perspective d'un bon montecristo, ça serait proprement indigne de lui.

« Tout juste. T'emmerder est un passe-temps que je regrette beaucoup. »

« Allons bon, c'est pas comme si tu manquais de jouets. »

Il planta le cigare entre les lèvres de Crocodile qui le coinça sensuellement entre ses lèvres et le fixant droit dans les yeux. Doflamingo se tendit. Beaucoup trop sexy. Ça lui faisait de l'effet et l'homme en face de lui le savait pertinemment.

Doflamingo farfouilla dans sa poche tant bien que mal à cause des menottes en granit marin pour en extirper un briquet. Il alluma le cigare et déclara sur un ton volontairement plus grave :

« Mais c'est toi, mon jouet préféré. »

Et il explosa de rire. L'ancien corsaire frissonna. Les réactions de Doflamingo étaient parfois imprévisibles. Il sentit son pantalon se tendre. Bon sang, son rire psychotique parvenait à le rendre fou, même dans un endroit aussi inapproprié. Et c'est ça qui l'excitait.

Doflamingo lui ôta le cigare pour qu'il puisse en expirer la fumée, ses menottes étant beaucoup trop serrées. Crocodile renversa la tête en arrière, expirant, soupirant d'allégresse. Et le roi de Dressrosa eut la soudaine envie de passer sa langue le long du cou puissant.

S'il écoutait ses pulsions, il aurait massacré tout le monde à l'entrée et il serait reparti avec son amant sous le bras. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se déroulaient entre eux. Crocodile, blessé dans sa fierté, serait parti, lui glissant entre les doigts, comme le sable qu'il était. Et il ne l'aurait pas supporté, l'idée même qu'il lui échappe le rendait malade. Alors ça se serait sûrement fini en bain de sang, le corps sans vie de l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Ainsi, Doflamingo préférait donc savoir son amant en prison, même si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était tout à fait illogique, mais la raison avait-elle seulement une fois guidé leurs actes ? Ils étaient des hommes dont la vie avait broyé l'enfance sous ses crocs acérés. Ils étaient des pirates, prenaient tout ce qui leur faisait envie, quand ils en avaient envie, guidés par la passion et la soif de pouvoir.

Le corsaire observa donc en silence Crocodile inspirer et expirer la fumée âcre du cigare avec une grâce et une dignité royale, malgré la tenue pitoyable de prisonnier dont il était affublé et sa mine débraillée. Et Doflamingo se dit que cet homme était assurément taillé pour les sommets de ce monde.

« Tes lunettes… »

Le roi de Dressrosa sursauta.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes lunettes…Tu n'en as pas besoin, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est en intérieur, ironisa-t-il, je me demande même comment tu arrives à voir avec. »

Doflamingo eut un sourire plus effacé que d'habitude. Il avait compris le message sous-jacent. Il ôta ses lunettes sans rien ajouter.

Crocodile planta son regard dans les prunelles claires de son amant. Doflamingo lui avait révélé une fois après leurs ébats, qu'il n'ôtait jamais ses lunettes, car les yeux étaient les reflets de l'âme et ce que pouvait y voir ses adversaires le terrifiait. Mais Mr.0 avait eu le privilège de les voir à chaque fois. C'était là, la plus grande preuve de confiance qu'il ait jamais reçu de sa vie.

En vérité, le regard de Doflamingo était aussi hanté par le passé et témoin de sa folie que son sourire. À la différence qu'il se teintait de nuances plus subtiles, comme la flamme qui y dansait lorsqu'il était au bord de l'extase, l'étonnante douceur qui pouvait y prendre place après ou encore la rage pure lorsqu'il avait appris la trahison de Law et de son frère.

Crocodile et Doflamingo se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait su dire à quel moment ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa mémoire. Mais il se rappelait parfaitement du soir où son amant avait tué Corazon, son propre frère. Il était venu chasser sa douleur entre ses reins le soir-même, avec une violence que Crocodile avait supportée sans coup férir. De même que Doflamingo l'avait laissé le dominer sans broncher lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé défiguré, amputé et privé de sa dignité après son combat contre Barbe-Blanche.

Ainsi était faite leur relation.

Crocodile finit tranquillement son montecristo dans le silence profond de la prison, ne quittant pas un seul instant du regard Doflamingo. Il voyait Magellan qui commençait à s'impatienter derrière, mais il n'en avait cure. Lorsque le corsaire lui ôta son cigare pour l'éteindre, il frôla de ses doigts la pulpe des lèvres de son amant, qui ferma brièvement ses yeux de reptile sous la caresse. Ce dernier se décida à poser la question qui l'intriguait depuis le début de cet entretien :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Doflamingo ? »

Son amant éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Allons, on est beaucoup trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Depuis quand on prend des prétextes pour faire ce qui nous chante ? Je suis venu parce que j'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans son cœur givré de façon bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Crocodile se rapprocha encore et son crochet tinta contre le sol. Il était maintenant tout près du visage de Doflamingo. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

« C'est absolument ridicule, mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Le corsaire sourit.

« Te voilà bien docile et sentimental. Impel Down change-t-elle les hommes à ce point ? »

«Un homme, je ne sais pas. Mais la déchéance, l'absence de la lumière et des passions, voilà qui effrite assurément l'âme d'un pirate. »

« Et philosophe avec ça. »

Doflamingo passa ses grandes mains à travers les barreaux pour attraper le visage de Crocodile, les chaînes en granit marin tintant contre le fer. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un long baiser brûlant et furieux, comme la passion qui agitait leurs âmes tumultueuses et leurs cerveaux détraqués.

Lorsque Crocodile revint à la raison, il était presque essoufflé. Magellan ne disait rien, mais avait tourné la tête dans l'autre direction, gêné.

Doflamingo ricana en le désignant de la tête.

« Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Toute la marine va être au courant maintenant. »

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de la marine. »

Magellan se racla la gorge.

« Pardonnez-moi, Doflamingo, mais l'heure de visite est terminée. »

Le capitaine corsaire grogna mais se redressa néanmoins. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, sachant que cet instant pouvait très bien être le dernier dans leur existence faîte de sang et de morts. Pour des pirates, ils étaient vieux.

Doflamingo remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se retourna en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire. L'un était enfermé et l'autre libre. Et il n'y avait pas de possibilité de consensus. Leur situation était pour ainsi dire, fatalement désespérée.

Le capitaine corsaire s'arrêta néanmoins alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir la porte qui le ramènerait au monde extérieur.

« Ce chapeau de paille m'a ôté mon jouet favori. Je le hais. »

La bouche de Doflamingo se tordit dans un rictus terrifiant. Il rajouta néanmoins sur un ton badin :

« Mais savais-tu que parfois, l'aide vient de ceux dont on s'y attend le moins ? Reste sur tes gardes. À bientôt, dans le Nouveau Monde.»

Lorsque le corsaire disparut, Crocodile n'eut de cesse de retourner ses paroles encore et encore dans sa tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque Boa Hancock en personne vint annoncer à Portgass D. Ace que son frère était en route pour le sauver, qu'il comprit le double sens des paroles de son amant.

La fortune souriait aux audacieux. Et de l'audace et du culot, il en avait à revendre.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il apparut sur le champ de bataille de marine Ford libre, son habituel manteau en fourrure sur les épaules, Donquixote Doflamingo eut le plus large sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Et l'on aurait juré qu'il avait trouvé un écho dans celui plus mesuré de Crocodile.

Et lorsque son pied para le crochet de l'ex-corsaire, il se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

La partie pouvait vraiment commencer.

*Le montecristo est une marque de cigare cubains de luxe très réputée.

 **Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Portez-vous bien, prenez soin de vous !**


End file.
